Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are becoming more commonly used as lighting sources in various scenarios. LEDs present challenges in terms of being powered directly by an alternating current power source. A traditional AC-DC (alternating current-to-direct current) converter is typically quite bulky and may not be satisfactory for many LED applications. LED technology is constantly being improved.